Inuyasha: Akumajou Dracula X
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: After Dracula is defeated, Castlevania searches for their new master. As a result, Amar and Sesshomaru were bitten by Vampires, The Belmont Clan believe that they're the next candidates...
1. Bloodlines Bequeathed

_A/N: This is the remake of the original Castlevania Pursuit I made last year, renamed Inuyasha: Akumajou Dracula X (lit: Inuyasha: Demon Castle Dracula X). Don't bother asking me what were the original contents, but remind yourselves that I revised some of my fanfics to match up the latest character updates. TQ _

_**INUYASHA: AKUMAJOU DRACULA X**_

_CHAPTER I: BLOODLINES BEQUEATHED_

Amar Ma'aruf laid his back on some rocks, just near the stream. Right after he took a bath in the icy cold stream, he's now basking in the sunlight.

"Perfect." He muttered.

Though he could smell Sesshomaru nearby, (he's an inu youkai.) he chose to ignore him. Not far from the place he's standing, Sesshomaru could see his little brother sleeping. Amar's Masamune katana is not with him as always, as he kept it in Hammer Space, a weird thing to do.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what we will do now?"

He just left Jaken behind.

"Half-breed."

"What is it you want, Sesshomaru?" Amar spoke with his voice tainted with frustration.

"Hand over your Masamune." He commanded.

"What do you want with it?"

"A worthless half demon like you shouldn't have that power."

"You should see yourselves for instance." With that, the inu hanyou turned into a white bat and flew away while heading towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Sesshomaru stands there with his usual card face on. That dog demon won't let Amar away with Masamune, whose power is greater than Tokujin, but for the time being Seshomaru won't use excessive force to get his hands on the katana staff.

-Soul Eater's Well – Amar's Side

"Yah… finally home."

As a young orphan, Amar Ma'aruf was raised by Reika Yamato, friends to his parents Fuyuki Hiiragizawa and Myra Zara, whom died in defending their village from a calamity. The Yamato Family saved him along with other children.

Many lost their lives to defend the Magician's Village.

He was responsible as one of guardians in Taman Rinting. Well, he knew so much since his first adventure that Inuyasha was his ancestor and Sesshomaru's blood also runs in his veins, but he was much grateful that he was not dead during the assault on his mother's village when he was just a pup.

"Inu no-nii-chan!" A voice of a little boy rang out.

"Arikado, long time no see."

"Yeah. You haven't came home since a week ago." A girl spoke beside Arikado. Her hair were white like his, and she wore a garb, similar to Kikyo's.

"Really? I thought I had gone for 3 days, Sherry."

"Well, your friends just came over, and they had returned your comics, and they said you had a lot of homework to do. I had put those on your table."

"I'll do it right away."

The diamond mark on Sherry's forehead was a heirloom for each Yamato, which differs from Kirara's as their insignia is a red diamond, outlined black. They were youkai foxes, taking the form of hanyous. They weren't just powerful in fox magic, but in psychic powers, or PSIs. As her insignia glows, Sherry used her PSI to open the window in Amar's room.

"Thanks, Sherry-chan!"

He went straight to his home works.

-Night, Taman Rinting

Reika shot up from her bed after a nightmare struck. She quickly wears her T-shirt and track suits, and she leaves her mate, and straight to Amar's room.

"Amar?" She asked, practically concerned. Reika turned the doorknob, but to her surprise, it was not locked like always.

_That's weird… why does he didn't lock the door? _

She opened the door, and she saw him sleeping on a pile of textbooks. Reika feared the worst, and she checked him. There's nothing wrong about him, but the window was wide open. Reika turned her head wildly from left to right. No scent from intruders, but she was still aware…

…Finally, she gave up. She lifted her surrogate son to his bed, before Reika covered Amar in his blanket. Her grey bangs got over her sight, but she brushed it away.

"He, he, he…" Laughter rang out from the living room. Reika got up quickly, and her demon markings started to appear.

"Who goes there? Show yourselves!"

"I'm here for the half demon…"

Reika flexed her claws, before she ran to the living room. To her surprise, nobody is there. The demon then appeared on the stair, with Amar in its arms.

"Put him down!" She commanded.

Her yelling had awakened both of her twin daughters, and they slowly opened the door and peered outside.

"It's a demon!"

Resha shot out of her room and she yelled "Feather Dust" as she pointed her hammer to the intruder. Feathers from her hair turned to arrows, and it pierced through the attacker. It turned to dust, dead.

"Okaa-san, look!"

"His neck is bitten, by that monster…"

Reika examines his neck, which his were punctured by fangs. She suspected that he were bitten by a vampire.

"What would we do now?"

"Protect him, for now he's vulnerable for another attack."

The women put up a barrier so that nobody could get though Amar.

_A/N: Some of this has to be done, so I rewrite the story's chapters. Keep an eye on the changes done, 'kay? Over 'n' out, TQ._


	2. Storm of Despair

_CHAPTER 2: STORM OF DESPAIR_

"Yo, you're okay?"

"Umm… sort of… what kind of trouble had I got myself into this time…"

"Amar-kun, you forgot to lock all the windows in your room."

"Might look back and check the windows again, Sherry."

The lock was broken. That explains how does the window opens so easily. Arikado couldn't help but just watch his sisters doing the CSI thing.

-Aslah's house. Same day but stormy weather.

Aslah, one of the Dragon Slayers and one of Amar Ma'aruf trusted friend and rival, had just received a SMS from Reika.

"I was wondering that

"Vampires?"

Outside, a storm was brewing. The rain that falls emits the distinctive _thap-thap, _before hitting the rooftop erratically. A storm was brewing not soon after he received another SMS, telling that his phone credits is needed to be topped up.

-Kaede's Village

Because of the stormy weather, Inuyasha and his team were stuck in Kaede's hut. Amar's armored vehicle, the Black Hound provided cover for Kagome and Shippo, with Kirara. Lucky for them that the village was not too far away.

As they reached the village, Kagome and Shippo had already dozed off. He woke them both up so he can get out of the slug.

"Looks like it's raining cats and dogs here."

"After the rain stops, we hit the road."

"You… can't you just take a break, Inuyasha? We are too tired now." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh, you guys do whatever I said."

Kagome put up the sweetest smile she could, and then "Inuyasha…" she called.

"What?"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, because of his unforgiving insolence.

And with that, Inuyasha slammed face first to the ground. Amar giggled, while he's lying on the floor with a DOOM novel covering his face.

-Hakurei-zan

At the sacred mountain, far from the village, Kikyo watched as the raindrops fall onto her barrier. She had been helpful in taking care of Vent and Aile since Girouette is in the hospital. Both children had defeated the greatest threat back in their world, and they came to Kikyo to pay a visit. They are now perfectly snuggled in a young kitsune's fur, they named Clair. Her fur of her tail were enough to comfort them both.

-Sesshomaru's Castle

Sure enough the inu youkai was not well enough. He were bitten by a vampire in an ambush. After that, he used Meido-Zangetsuha to get rid of the pesky vampires. He's now on his bed, sleeping, to 'delete' the previous encounters.

-Amar's house

"Yay! It's semester break for two weeks! What do you think about it, Sada?"

Sada, her Black Hound (a black wolf) looked at her with a happy face. An Inugami that accompany her chuckles slightly, and she addresses Hannan, Amir, her little brother and Amar with –sama in the end. They were very happy and Hannan decided that she will go to the feudal world, AFTER the storm ends.

She fits on her exterminator outfit, and it fits her well, making her feel that she's much cuter than Sango.

-Veros, Romania

However, at Chris' hometown, he was called back home because of Dracula's threat. The thunderstorm brings it worse, as he's planning to see the vampire exterminator. In person.

"What's that?"

"I don't know… maybe its Dracula?"

Chris Belmont snatched his ancestral Vampire Killer whip from the table and he ran to the town's meeting place. The villagers had awaited the stranger to meet the hunter, armed with either with shotguns or kitchen knives.

True enough, it was Dracula, on a horseback, with a woman following her. She wears a shroud, covering her whole body.

"Ah, so you're the vampire hunter. A young Belmont." Dracula exclaimed, while glaring daggers at the vampire hunter.

"What is your purpose here?"

"That's none of your concern, boy. I heard from my servants that you were strong."

Chris gripped his whip even tighter.

"What IS your purpose here! Don't make me ask the same question again." He yelled from his own anger.

Dracula held his tongue, when he saw the enormous aura coming out of the Vampire hunter.

"I suppose that we will exterminate the rest of your village, right now." The sorceress muttered under her breath.

"Very well. I leave the rest to you then."

Dracula disappeared in the thick fog, and the sorceress stepped forward.

"…"

She threw the shroud away, revealing a familiar figure beneath it.

"K-Kagura!"

"That is quite close, hunter. But I am not the person whom do you think. My name is Kaname, and I am a part of Kagura."

Chris took a hard breath, before he charged forward.

"Firecracker Whip!"

"Fuujin no Mai." She calmly announced, unleashing sharp blades of wind to the hunter.

Canceling his attack, Chris brandished his whip in circles, while parrying all the blades. Later, he threw knives at her but Kaname blocked it with just a flick from her fan.

"I could see that you're strong, just like what Master Dracula told me."

"What were you all up to?"

Kaname gave a sigh, before she whirled her fan, announcing her next attack, "Ryuujin no Mai."

The wind around her whirled furiously, then forms a tornado, screaming into Chris.

"Chris!" Steven, his father yelled at him, right after he threw a shotgun to aid him.

Chris grabbed the shotgun his father threw, but he was trapped in the tornado. Not giving up yet, he aimed the shotgun at Kaname, and fired it. She was alarmed by the shot, and she sidestepped away to avoid it. The ground was punctured with holes of the pellets.

"Whoa!"

He laid on his back, re-cycling the shotgun, and a smoking red shell came out of the rifle. Chris stands up, but then, a blade came out of nowhere, and it hit his left shoulder.

It almost severed his arm.

Few more came, barraging him like daggers. Chris was defeated.

Chris falls like a rotten jackfruit, with his eyes blankly staring at the dirt. Kaname, showing no expression at all gazed at the hunter with her crimson eyes, before she disappears in the wind. The villagers sent the vampire hunter to the hospital.

_A/N: Oh no! Chris!!! Don't worry, he will do just fine. He's a tough guy, ya know. Until then, TQ._


	3. Phantasmic Hell on Earth

_CHAPTER 3: PHANTASMIC HELL ON EARTH_

The storm didn't stop, as expected. A-01 was getting worried for no reason suddenly. He got up, and then he took a peek outside the hut.

"Everything is good, but then, why do I feel so uneasy?"

"Is Eriol (Amar Ma'aruf's real name) is back at the Yamato Shrine?" Kaede asked the young elite trainee in front of her.

"Yeah…"

"I believe that both of you were so close."

"I met him at the mosque during a Friday _solat_ (prayer) three years ago. We became close because both of us have the same hobby."

"Oh."

Then, an unfamiliar rustle in the bushes caught A-01's attention. He woke the rest of the group from their sleep.

"What… what is it do you want? I wanted some sleep!"

"Sheesh!" He hushed the angry inu hanyou. "Can you sense something, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and then, he caught a scent, no, multiple scents!

"Youkais… and their scent is really weird too…"

One was crawling near the hut, and without wasting any time, he screwed the silencer on his Desert Eagle. As the bullet of the gun silently leaves the muzzle, the throaty growling of a demon quickly catches their attention.

"Let's go. But what ever we do, we must not alarm them."

"I understand."

Inuyasha and A-01 quietly crept out of the hut. Upon seeing the creature A-01 previously shot, Inuyasha killed it with Tetsusaiga. Soon, a giant skeleton came rushing into them.

_Why does this seem too familiar?_

On top of the skeleton's head were a lady, whom the same one that Chris encountered before. She was wearing the same shroud like in Veros earlier.

"Let me guess… you're the boss of the demons here… you smell like Kagura, but you're not her…" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"How smart were you! But still, it's not important. What's important is that Master Dracula will unleash Hell on Earth! You could do nothing about it!"

She petted the skeleton, before she whispered something to it. As she disappeared, the gigantic skeleton spitted fireballs at them.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha bellowed, upon unleashing his technique, while A-01 emptied the whole clip of his Desert Eagle…

…And a huge bone came crashing into them.

**THOOM!**

It nearly hit A-01 by inches, and then his salvation came.

"Amar-kun! Catch!" Sango shouted as she threw Amar's old CRS-15 rifle.

"Heavy Machine Gun!" Amar announced, as he swiftly put the rifle into a ready position. "Inuyasha! Get out of the way! Now!" Amar shouted to his partner, as he stands in front of the demon, ready to attack.

With only the skeleton standing in his way, he unleashed his weapon's power, launching a HE grenade from the M203 Grenade Launcher hanging under the barrel of the rifle.

Seconds later all that is left behind is a floating orb.

A-01 touched the orb, and then, a surge of odd sensation and power took over his body. It's over in seconds, and a heavy sigh is all that can be heard on the night sky's silence.

"Phew. I'm glad it's over."

Inuyasha and the rest of his group blinked in surprise. Amar looked, as fine as he could, but then, Kagome knew that orb made him even stronger.

"But then, what did that woman meant about the 'Hell on Earth'? Who's this Dracula person that woman talked about?" Sango nervously asked the 19-year old FPEA elite.

"It meant Dracula had revived after a century, and he's bound on world domination. Either way, a one-man's-war is not enough for stopping it."

"A one-man's-war?"

"From the beginning of Dracula's existence, a clan named Belmont clan had continuously deterred his plans from emerging. But I could feel that he got new allies, and we got to stop it. Somehow, I feel something not right was going on around here. How come Dracula can return back since he and his castle was sealed few years ago?"

"I don't know, but I could feel that Naraku is behind this." Miroku stated.

"That would be highly unlikely. We just finished him off before."

"So it's settled. We will find this Dracula guy and finish him." Inuyasha started to march on.

"Hold it, dog-boy. He's on the other side of time."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Err… nothing… let's rock on."

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I want to thank Mika555 for reviewing my fanfic. Please note that this fanfic had serious crossovers that are a tip. – TQ. _


	4. Cross Your Fear

_CHAPTER 4: CROSS YOUR FEAR_

Kneeling beside his comrades' bodies, Richard looked around, with nothing that might catch his interest. A flash and all of them were dead…

…Except him. Not being a coward, but he were stalled. That witch… or sorceress…

"Goodbye everyone…"

Richard was a rebel terrorist, one of the shaman's victims. Talking about victims, he also heard from his friends that some Falcon's Plus trainees were around during the raid on the superstitious sect; some of them were pulled to the weird time cycle…

"This way."

"Huh?" Richard gripped his AK-47.

The group of strangers attracted him, and what took him the most were his enemy, A-01.

"This is bad…nobody is alive." A girl in a Japanese school uniform remarked, upon seeing the dead bodies.

"Hold it." A-01 took his ARS-15 and he held it in Richard's direction. "Put your AK-47 on the ground. This is an order from a Falcon Plus, Richard." A-01 paused for a second. "The government may offer amnesty, if only you surrender." A-01 reprimanded him an offer.

"You know this guy?"

"One of the most wanted guys in Malaysia. It didn't seem to be so austere on seeing him in this time."

"What do you mean by that?!" He started to get incensed.

"Your fellow el bad guys were dead. How about you surrender and we'll work out of getting your amnesty."

"Fine." Richard threw his AK-47 and his supplies on A-01's feet. After that, he puts his hands on the air. "I surrender."

"Good. Now can we go? I can't wait to see that Dracula."

"Dracula? Hold it a second, you were going to see Dracula? That sorceress said that she were sent from Dracula, to assassinate my friends…"

"Just follow us and mop him on the floor with your rifle when we're at it. Let's rock on."

Richard gave an 'okay' expression on his face. Then they moved on.

Meanwhile, at Amar Ma'aruf's hometown, Sesshomaru had already arrived to see his younger brother's descendant. He could hear someone yelling down at the field, and of course, Amar Ma'aruf is there, practicing and sharpening his skills.

"Besides your original techniques, you now could learn some Western spells. That's a quick relief for a fast learner like you." Evangeline AK Mac Dowell explained his results.

"Thank you."

"What does Soul Shield do actually?"

"It steals energies from enemies around us, and the more they are, the better. It's also a perfect shield against magic attacks." Evangeline explained. " At your level, it may drain your energy to empower it."

"That's a bad news."

"One more thing, did you learn both Soul Shield and Soul Steal from Alucard?"

"Maybe I learned it from my dreams?"

"That is one strange excuse for a useless hanyou like you. Learning techniques from a dream? Whoever would fall for it?"

Everyone there tweaked his or her eyes with surprise. It was Sesshomaru, but his voice was tinted with… pain!

"Hey… what happened to you?"

"Wait, look on his neck." Evangeline said, pulling Amar's left forearm.

Amar Ma'aruf pulled his Masamune out of its sheath. Sesshomaru is doing the same. It looks like he's going to have fun…

…And so he did. Amar couldn't take anymore of Sesshomaru's attacks, until his salvation arrives. A-01 with a Tactical Shield and a Desert Eagle.

"Coming inside!" Amar announced to his friend with the almost same name, Amar Ma'aruf.

He shot the whole clip of his Desert Eagle before moving on.

"You're okay?"

"Sort of."

"What kind of crazy trick he's playing now?"

"It is not a crazy trick. Look at his neck. He's been bitten."

"By a vampire, I presume."

"You two, I want to see how good your partnership can go."

"Time for you to be defeated… yet again!"

Sesshomaru attacked with Tokujin and both Amar started with a rolling start; Amar Ma'aruf jumped up to the air with the shield as a booster.

"You think that'll stop me?!" His eyes began to bleed red.

"Whirlwind Scar!" Ma'aruf-chan bellowed upon unleashing his technique.

It hit Sesshomaru head on. Upon the distraction, A-01 threw away the shield and he took out his Quadruplet knives. (For anyone who didn't know, the other two Quad Knives were on his feet. From Trevor Spacey, MS4)

A-01 focused his chocolate eyes on Sesshomaru's youkai aura. He narrowed his eyes, and he ran to Sesshomaru, with the help of the Shikon Jewel shards on his legs.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

He swung his knife, just like Inuyasha did, and he unleashed the attack. Sesshomaru were overwhelmed under the technique, and screams of pain filled the air.

The 'spectators' were surprised; A-01 did the Wind Scar. Something a human never pulled off.

"How…how did he do that?"

"The Jewel shard in his right hand was an override. I taught him the Wind Scar because he could do it."

"He seems like Koga in a way, doesn't he, Inuyasha?"

"Don't mention that mangy wolf's name in front of me, Miroku!"

A-01 went to check Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, he's alive."

"Where…where am I?"

"Yamato Shrine. You passed out after you've been hit by Kaze no Kizu."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pointed at A-01. The others nodded in unison. A-01 backed away, bringing the Tactical Shield into sight. Sesshomaru whips the shield away, and Amar's Desert Eagle and Night Hawk came into view.

"Okay, he won. In one way or another." A-01 muttered that aloud.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't argue, right now. Gotta report back at the base."

Amar pulled out his cell phone. He pushed some numbers, and he immediately contacted his home base.

_A/N: YES!!!! Finally after a long period of time, I finally managed to finish the fourth chapter! Sort of… However, thanks for reading. Wonder what will happen in the next chapter… _


	5. A friend in need is a friend indeed

_CHAPTER 5: __AMICUS CERTUS IN RE INCERTA CERNITUR - __"A FRIEND IN NEED IS A FRIEND INDEED"_

Right after he reported back to his base, he was surprised that he was the first to come home. No one else succeeded on coming home yet.

"Only god knows where they are. By the way, I got an assignment for you."

"Assignment?"

"You'll need to go to Romania, to help the police investigate the strange things going on there."

"Sir, don't you think this is bit too much?"

"It may sound too much, but actually, Romanian polices were around to investigate, until they arrived at one area. There were no obstacles ahead, but they couldn't get through. It's like an invisible wall or something."

"Oh…"

"Furthermore, the rumors of Dracula were emerging back after 100 years seemed to be true enough, although it's few years earlier."

"I understand."

"During your stay in feudal Japan, did anything happen?"

"Yes. A lot of things had happened."

"Did you happen to meet your teammates?"

"Yes."

Those are the words his commander-in-chief prayed. He was given a new order; to investigate the strange apparitions in Romania, after he had a little chit-chat with his commander-in-chief.

**BEEP**

"Another assignment huh? Gentlemen, prepare your passports."

"Where are you going, Amar?"

"I'm going to a… um… a vacation, _mak_."

(For some readers, please note that some of the characters were Malaysian. The mak emak means mother. TQ.)

"Don't lie. You're on a mission, don't you?"

Amar A-01 anime sweatdropped. His commander-in-chief must have been telling her that.

"Yep. And it'll be another long one."

His mother was a teacher, and she has been concerned about her eldest son.

Just then, his cell phone started ringing. A-01 picked it up, and Amar Ma'aruf's voice came into his ears.

"Amar? What's up?"

"Please come to Yamato shrine right now. We got a real problem here!"

"What's that?"

"We're going to Romania without you… oh wait, that's not a problem…"

_Cilakak!_

"Okay, I'll be there before my head starts fuming. Bye mom!"

_Thanks for trying to loosen the strings, but sorry, it's not needed._

Yamato Shrine 

"Well?"

"Richard gave up to the police, Inuyasha and his own team with Sesshomaru is here. Are you sure we're doing this?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

A portal opened right before them, and then, they went into it.

Seconds later, they arrived in Veros. People were waiting for them.

"Great… We didn't speak Romanian…"

"Zakuro-chan, Ichigo-chan, can you to two be our personal translators?"

"Ai!"

"So I wonder what happened to Chris."

"From what I heard, someone almost ripped his arms off its sockets. "

"So darn scary."

Minutes later, Zakuro and Ichigo then came back to Amar Ma'aruf's arms.

"All the villagers said that a strange woman dressed in Japanese clothes attacked the village with scores of skeletons. They also claimed that a strange man in strange clothing said that he's Dracula."

"Fancy."

"This is where we found him." A villager told them info about Chris.

"I can smell blood here. Sure it's your friend's."

"Meters ahead are Castlevania. None of our villagers ever came as close as this distance. Only those who were brave enough to confront Count Dracula himself could go far."

"So where's the hospital Chris is staying?"

"Hi Chris. How were you doing?" Ma'aruf-chan asked.

"Terrible." Was the reply he got.

"Oh, you're Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes, but how do you know my name?"

"Amar Ma'aruf told me everything about you."

Kagome's face started to redden.

"Not EVERYTHING, you moron." Amar Ma'aruf reprimanded him.

"Well, could you hold on a bit?"

"Huh?"

"She's trying to heal your wounds, Chris."

Kagome's hands started glowing, and then slowly, the deep wound closes. Chris blinks in awe and amazement.

"That's what Shikon jewel shards could do."

Later, they started moving. Before that, Amar puts his homegrown mangoes on the deck beside his classmate.

"Hey Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Hope you could be discharged soon, and maybe, we could go on with the mango and mangosteen (manggis in Malay) plantation project."

"I hope so. Where are you guys staying for the night?"

"Your house. Your parents invited us for the night, so we feel guilty if we rejected her offer."

"I know what you feel."

"Bye."

Soon, he left, and the ward's door closes with a click. Chris turned off the light, and then he goes to the dreamland filled with white feathers.

_A/N: Due to the ACPN2 failure, this new chapter arrive bit late than expected. Sorry. For Mika555, could you help promote this fanfic to your friends, please? TQ. _


	6. Powers Of Friendship

_CHAPTER 6: POWERS OF FRIENDSHIP_

Soon after Chris was discharged from the hospital, he went to his home. He had already expected to see the rest there.

"That's one heck of a mock up team." Chris remarked upon seeing the sheer number of the assault team.

"Oh Chris! You're home!"

"Hey, thanks to the priestess, I've been up and running."

Kagome grins a bit. However, she remembered that vampires had bitten both Sesshomaru and Amar Ma'aruf. Strangely, Amar didn't even falter from the effects, unlike Sesshomaru…

"Ma'aruf-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Err… nothing…"

_Ma'aruf-chan's eyes were turning bit grayish bit by bit, I prefer his old colors blue left and amber right…_

Little did Kagome know; it was the side effects. Amar's heterochromatic eyes turning one color for each eye was a sign he's going to be possessed.

"It's a good thing nobody else could understands Malay, if Inuyasha knew I kept calling him stupid, I'll be his meal, for sure."

"Really?"

"Hey, what's up with your eyes?"

"Nothing."

Upon arriving at the castle's drawbridge, A-01 bolt cocked Ma'aruf-chan's Super Magnum Sniper Rifle. He shot the chain two times before it came crashing down. Walking to the castle's courtyard, A-01 sings his song…

"Man, he's so light hearted, singing at a place like this."

"Should we break the team now?"

"I guess so."

"The usual team goes into the hallway. We will go the keep, and Sesshomaru, try to explore a bit."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"And before that, I have a present for you guys."

"Kagome, here. It's your FN Five-seveN. I just repaired it, and I also have extra clips in this pouch."

"Thank you, and how do we contact each other?"

"This is when the walkie-talkie is needed. However, remember to use it in an emergency. The static noises can attract monsters, you know."

"I understand."

"And since Sesshomaru-sama didn't approve having one, I might as well lend Zakuro to Rin."

Zakuro, Ma'aruf-chan's modded mobile persocom jumped off his head and on to Rin's hands.

"Nice too meet you, what would your name be?" Zakuro asked.

"Rin."

"Ai! Rin-chan, your profile have been updated!"

A-01 turned and he looked at Ma'aruf-chan's eyes. It's getting weirder by the second all in a sudden…

Castle Entrance 

"Well Inuyasha, looks like our team were separated from the others."

"I don't care. As long we're away from Sesshomaru, I'll just fine."

Suddenly, zombies popped out from the castle's entrance floor.

"They are weak monsters; we didn't have to waste our energy for this."

"Shippo, can you…?"

"I understand! Kitsune-bi!"

Shippo hurled azure flames as the others moved on deeper into the castle. Later, they moved on to few rooms into the castle, until rocks blocked their way. A monster appeared in the darkness, and it seems like the one A-01 shot down before…

"Inuyasha, it's the Skeleton King! The one Amar-kun shot down before!"

"Why is it here?" He asked.

"Monsters like this are common in a place of evil like this." Miroku explained, and then he threw his sutras at the Skeleton King.

_Skeletons are strong against dark, so… this'll do the trick!_

Kagome shoots a sacred arrow, and then it crumbled into plies of bones, which later disintegrated, leaving only a skull behind.

"That was easy." Sango commented.

Then, the same energy ball appeared from the skeleton's remains, which later floats to Shippo and it dissipated into his body.

"Shippo, how do you feel?" Kagome asked.

"I'm feeling… strong and much more confident, everybody!"

Kirara then clobbered the rocks with her head butt, and then they're free to go.

Study 

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had arrived at the castle's library. Rin had picked up a rapier, which was light enough for her to hold it. She had the chance of defending herself from some weak monsters.

"Don't play with swords, Rin."

"I know, Sesshomaru-sama."

Then, Sesshomaru saw someone fighting the demons there. He's wearing black clothes and a cloak, which the inside of it were glowing red.

_Who is he? _He asked himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Watch out!" Jaken yelled, when he saw a Gorgon charging to him.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokujin, and he slain the stone bull with a slash.

"It's not safe here for you, Rin."

Rin was still clutching the rapier. Later, they found a room, with a waiting General Armor there. It was humongous, maybe about 8 feet tall, and it's holding a Great Sword with a Shield, the same size as it.

Sesshomaru was about to attack it, when the General Armor striked the floor with his thunder-infused Great Sword. Electricity flowed into the metal floor, but Rin was saved in time, before she gets electrocuted.

"You!"

He ignored it. Instead, he put Rin on a safe platform, joining an ad-hoc co-operation with Sesshomaru.

"Dragon Wave!"

He was fighting thunder with thunder, literally. As for the whit haired stranger, he kept slashing the GA with his sword, which was glowing blue until he slashed the GA from behind, a la how Amar Ma'aruf do with his sword.

As the armor from the General Armor crumbled to bits, the same energy ball forms, this time it appears as three, one of it were absorbed by Sesshomaru, one by the stranger, and the other was absorbed by Rin.

"Just who exactly are you?" Sesshomaru started interrogating him.

"I'm Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. You may call me Alucard."

"Thank you Alucard-sama, for saving Rin." Rin thanked him.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have something else to do."

Sesshomaru let Alucard ran past him, and from the door which he appeared all in a sudden.

Outer Wall 

"Chris, where the hell are you exactly?" A-01 yelled to his walkie-talkie's mouthpiece.

"At the Outer Wall, just before the entrance of the Clock Tower. And where were you two now?"

"We're at Coliseum, that's what Ichigo said."

"I'll be going to the Royal Chapel, so meet you guys at the keep, if you could find a way through."

Chris turned his walkie-talkie off.

"Damn him. He thinks we know this castle's jumbled interior."

His eyes then focused on Amar Ma'aruf, who now crouching on the floor, holding his head.

"You're okay?" A-01 asked his hanyou partner.

"I'm… fine…" He muttered as a reply.

"'I'm fine' my foot! You're acting like you had a horrible migraine!"

"I'm okay… really…"

He let Amar Ma'aruf lie down on the floor of the Safe Point, while he waits for him to recover.

_A/N: How 'bout that? Now our bitten hanyou (mine actually.) had some side effect of the previous nasty bite he got few chapters ago. If you want to know what happens next, wait for my next chapter, okay? Also, read my finished product, Between Enma Ai and Kikyo. Just go to my profile, and it's the first in the list (maybe.). For the next chapter, I'm going to involve Arcueid Brunstead, or Brunsteud from Lunar Legend: Tsukihime, so it'll be fun. About the info on Adrian or more famously known as Alucard, I must thank you for Mika555. TQ. _


	7. Enter Arcueid Brunsteud

CHAPTER 7: ENTER ARCUEID BRUNSTEUD, THE VAMPIRE WHO DETESTS BLOOD 

"Hey, hey! Wake up! This is not the perfect place to take a nap, Amar! Wake up!"

"…What…?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Get up. We're putting ourselves in danger."

Then, a figure of a woman appeared at the Safe Point's door.

"Told you!" He screamed, pulling the sliding block of his Desert Eagle.

"No! Don't! I mean no harm!" She said, with an almost screaming tone.

Later, she went in the place both A-01 and Amar Ma'aruf were hiding.

"Just who are you anyways?"

"I'm Arcueid Brunsteud."

"A…rcu…eid…" He mumbled in a somewhat low tone.

"Hey dude, you're okay?"

"Really… don't worry about me…"

Arcueid took Amar Ma'aruf, and she lifted him to her back. She was worried for no reason apparently.

"Why are you two here?"

"We are finding a person by the name Kaname. She was a wind sorceress and she led us here with the rest of our comrades." A-01 bluffed.

"Don't bluff. You're looking for Dracula, right?"

A-01 sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you win. I'm lying all right. But the Kaname part was true actually."

Arcueid stopped walking.

"Well, is Ma'aruf-chan is doing alright?"

"He's never be- hey, wait a minute! You know him?"

"I know him much longer than you do, Amar-kun."

"Hah?! How did you know my name?"

After a while, Arcueid explained that she was Ma'aruf-chan's mentor. Ma'aruf-chan clawing attacks like Crissaegrim Slice, Muramasa's Blades, Gurthang Cutter and Vorpal Vortex was few of the end products.

"So, that's how did he learnt to do those attacks, instead of the standard Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood."

"That was his attack's variant."

Clock Tower 

Meanwhile, at the topmost section of the clock tower, Chris had just defeated the Giant Bat, the boss of the area. As he went to the Castle Keep, he ignored the stairs, and he chose to drop down to the Royal Chapel. There he met a figure he knew so well.

"Alucard!"

Alucard had just finished the Chapel's Hippogryph, and he was standing there, resting after the 10-minute battle.

"What are doing here, Alucard?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Christopher Belmont."

Then, he had received news from Alucard.

"You mean you came all the way back here because Dracula was finding a new body?"

The dhampir nodded.

"There are two possibilities. One was the man in a strange white clothing with a small demon and a human girl following him."

_Sesshomaru._

"And the other was a young boy, about the same age as you."

That's… that's Amar Ma'aruf… 

"You haven't noticed this earlier, Belmont?"

"No… I knew them so well that I don't know what's happening…"

Chris sighed in defeat. He didn't want to argue with Alucard who now is hundreds of years older than him. Alucard then puts his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Your friend still could be saved but I just can't let him fall into my father's hands, and if he did, it'll be all over."

Chris stared at the ground, speechless.

"Belmont!" Alucard snapped.

"Y-yes?"

"Look lively, and don't forget, he's still your friend even though he's my father's candidate. If he falls into Dracula's possession, he'll be your enemy forever or worse, for all eternity."

"I understand."

"We will see each other again."

Alucard bids a temporary goodbye, and then he moved on to the Castle Keep.

I hope that hanyou will be all right. Hang in there, Amar Ma'aruf. 

Coliseum 

Back at the Coliseum, a Werewolf and a Minotaur at the Arena ambushed Arcueid, A-01 and Amar Ma'aruf. To make things worse, they don't give time for A-01 to reload, and the arena was giving the Minotaur and the Werewolf much more advantage rather that being a neutral and fair fight.

"Damn it!" A-01 yelled in anger. He pulled out his knives and then he screamed… "Here goes! Arcueid! Cover me!"

"Right!"

When the Werewolf started throwing punches, A-01 too throws his punches at it; with the third hit was a charged fist. That made the half human wolf thrown to the other end of the arena.

"Gotcha!"

The standing bull now was taken off guard, and Arcueid uses her Crissaegrim Slice on the Minotaur. Later, she used the Gurthang Cutter, with the shed blood of the half bull healing her previous injuries. The boss was defeated with a charged punch and the Werewolf was killed with the Minotaur's axe, courtesy of A-01.

"Well that was fun. In a really sick, terrible, not-fun-at-all way!" A-01 exclaimed. He then saw Arcueid crouching on the Arena's floor. "You're okay, Arcueid?"

"Blood… I hate blood…must…wash them…"

A-01 took his bottle of water, and he poured some on his palm, and he washed the blood on Arcueid's face. When he's done with it, Arcueid started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My weakness was blood. I can't stand the sight of it, and if I do, I usually faint or go beserk… I'm a vampire that hates blood, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, but doesn't if feel… well… pretty weird? I mean a vampire who hates blood? Now that's a news."

Now, A-01 gave a piggyback ride on Amar Ma'aruf, and they started towards the other entrance of the Coliseum. That's when all three of them bumped into Chris.

"Chris!"

"Huh?"

Upon hearing A-01, Chris stepped away from the pillar he's leaning on a while ago, and he ran towards them.

"You're okay? You seem to be in a daze."

"I'm fine, really."

A-01 rolled his eyes. "That's what he said." A-01 said, referring to the now unconscious Ma'aruf-chan on his back.

"There's something I want to tell you, about Amar Ma'aruf, that is."

"Repeat that in a way that could understand, please."

"A while ago, I met Alucard by coincidence, and he told me that Dracula is finding a new body, and the candidates are Sesshomaru and Amar Ma'aruf. It seems to me that Sesshomaru is rejected prematurely, and Amar Ma'aruf was chosen as the replacement. We have to save him before he becomes Dracula, or else…"

"I'd rather do a saving mission than scouting the area. What do you think of that, Arcueid?"

"I'll do the honors for saving him from that evil lord of Wallachia."

Underground Waterways 

At the Underground Waterways (or rather Underground River) Inuyasha and his friends managed to beat up a Scylla, with Miroku almost getting caught by her 'beauty'. As they got back to the place where they encountered Scylla Wyrm two cave rooms below, they saw Kaname.

"So you've made it this far."

"You again!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"Remember, time is running out. Soon, that boy will be ours for good…" She said that before she disappears into the thin air.

Kagome stood steadfast and she exclaimed… "What she meant was Ma'aruf-chan is in danger guys. If we don't hurry, he'll theirs, as in Amar Ma'aruf will become their master!"

As they was about to pass the wooden bridge that crosses over a pothole that leads to the Abandoned Mine, they met Arcueid, A-01, Chris and Amar Ma'aruf, Kagome stopped and she warned them not to step on the rotten bridge, but it was too late. When all four of them put their weight on it, they fell into the dark abyss below.

"We'll be there soon, just stay there!"

Abandoned Mine 

Arcueid woke up from the downfall, and she felt she fell on someone. It was A-01, who was overwhelmed under the weight of the vampire woman. He's now unconscious on the mine's floor.

He's so handsome… 

A-01 woke up, and that's when Arcueid gave him a kiss.

"Hey, thanks for the kiss." He said that.

Arcueid went red. He had waked up at the moment she kissed his lips!

"You know, you look so… different… when you passed out a while ago."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get off my stomach, please."

Kirara later descended down the big pothole, with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and finally followed by Inuyasha.

"You're okay?"

"Fine."

"Where's the other two?"

"Right here! I found a door here, maybe enough for the cat to get in!"

Chris was referring to Kirara in her other form, her bigger form, of course.

Deeper into the mine, Chris encounters a Cerberus, the three-headed dog. However, he was cut off from the rest, so he has to fight the dog, on his own.

"Well, someone have to kill it."

The Cerberus howled, spitting fireballs. When Chris jumped on a platform above the three-headed dog, the Cerberus sat down like a pet canine, before spewing a stream of three-colored fire diagonally!

He avoided the fire by jumping down the platform to the Cerberus' back, throwing vials of acidic water on it. Later, he whipped the Cerberus multiple times until it jumps away from him. The dog also took a chance to fire a projectile that made the floor of the room covered in flames.

Chris jumped up to another platform in time before he got burned to death. He threw a dagger he found on the platform he's crouching on, which hit the demon's paw, and later a rusty sword he found on the platform. Once it was down, Chris kept whipping it until the Cerberus howled to death.

"Yes!"

Chris picked up the energy ball, and he clutches it until the door that cuts him from the rest of the team lowers.

"I'm glad that HE'S safe." A-01 sarcastically welcomed him.

"What?"

"I'm missing all the fun that we were supposed to get!"

"It's not my fault. The door slammed behind me. I don't know how to break the boulder, and if I do, maybe I had become the three-headed dog's meal."

"You got a point." Arcueid said that after a while.

The energy ball floats from Chris' hands and later; it went into Shippo's body.

"What's next?"

Chris reads an inscription on a door separating the room to another area below.

"Up next, the catacombs."

They jumped down the solid stairs made out of the cave's stone, until they arrived to the area where the catacombs lie.

Catacombs 

"This looks like… a grave…" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Miroku. Did you know that European castles like this had graves underneath their castles?"

"No."

"What about Malaysian ones?"

"Royal families is buried underground, but open space like cemetery for their subjects. The usual Muslim cemetery."

"Oh, I see."

Later, after exploring the catacombs, Inuyasha sensed a scent of corpses.

"There." He pointed, to a large room where there were a number of skeletons, as one by one dropped down to the floor of the large room, a big ball of corpses, Grandfaloon (or Legion in some Castlevania games) emerged out of piles of skulls, ribs and bones. Strange enough, the bad smell had subsided.

"Kirara, Sango, Arcueid, go to the ledge on the opposite side there. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Chris, stay here. Help me to get on that platform with him."

"Okay."

Inuyasha lifted both Amars to the ledge where they first entered the room, and after getting them both in position he jumped back down.

"Now! Finish them!" A-01 gave orders for them to start attacking.

Chris throws his Grand Cross on one side of the Grandfaloon, followed by his whip which struck the same side two times.

"Miroku, remember not to suck these guys up with your Wind Tunnel, God knows what'll to you if you do so!"

"I understand."

Setting up his Minimi Para, he loaded chain-fed ammo into the miniscule-sized GPMG. As he told the others to get away from the firing range, he started to fire away.

He did that until the topmost side of the Grandfaloon breaks off. Chris jumped up to the air, as he stopped A-01 from firing, and then he sliced through the big ball of corpses with his Slice Dash.

"Not a minute too soon, Chris."

The leftmost and rightmost part, along with the center part of the corpse ball broke off, giving a chance for maximum damage.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango throws her giant boomerang to the center part of the big boss.

"Vorpal Vortex!" Arcueid claws violently with her claws, creating a vortex blade every time she swings her hand.

"Grand Cross!" Chris uses his Item Crash on the Grandfaloon.

"Out of the way! WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha's Wind Scar totaled the Grandfaloon. The center part that was left behind burns on air but then, something goes wrong. As the part explodes, a bright flash followed it, which knocked them over for six.

Kaname appeared at the center of the room. She took Amar Ma'aruf away while saying… "I'll take our new master with me."

The others couldn't protest, as they all were unconscious.

A/N: Ah ha! Now there's the catch! Though the Grandfaloon is done for, Kaname had used this opportunity from the monster's death to an advantage. She now had Amar Ma'aruf and starting that point, the clock is ticking for the others. So there'll be more remaining chapters, so wait and read. Don't forget to review. I stopped doing Castlevania's Pursuit for a while and concentrated on other works as well. So anyone who waits, his or her wait now ends.


	8. Rolling Clockwork

CHAPTER 8: ROLLING CLOCKWORK 

"Amar is gone!" A-01 yelled when he noticed that Amar Ma'aruf is not with him.

This made everyone wake up.

"Damn her!"

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"I'm following her scent! Come on! Let's go!"

The catacombs were starting to get quiet. Too quiet for comfort. The corridors, which were filled with respawning Lossoths and Biphrons, were now quiet. No more constant growling from a Giant Lizard and the Gremlin pyromaniacs were maybe burnt to ashes.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked.

As they leave the Catacombs, the lamps that light up suddenly disappears. As the door slams behind the last one who leaves the Catacombs, A-01 and Arcueid, Sesshomaru and Alucard appears.

"Come on! It seems that Kaname had brought that boy to the Chaotic Realm!"

"CHAOTIC REALM?!" Inuyasha and the others screamed in pure shock.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the Keep pronto!"

"But how?"

A-01 pulled out his CRS-15 carbine from his backpack. He loads a grenade into the grenade launcher.

"Say hello to my little friend."

As they got out of the Underground Caverns, they took the route to the Outer Wall by the Marble Gallery. A-01 saw glass window with a Giant Peeping Eye outside. There, he blew it up, and he saw the path all the way to the keep.

"There! There's the road to the Castle's Keep!"

Kirara turned into her giant form. Kagome, Miroku and Sango with Shippo mounted on Kirara's back, while Chris and Alucard utilized their Gravity Jump technique. Sesshomaru flies on his red cloud with Rin and Jaken, and Arcueid held on A-01's backpack, and she jumps all the way to the Keep's stairways with him.

Castle Keep 

They all rushed to Dracula's Throne inside the Keep, but only to find Amar Ma'aruf, sealed with magical incantations. As the seal breaks, Ma'aruf-chan falls softly on the floor. He looks at them, with his blank and frightening eyes. His heterochromatic eyes were now monochrome, only gray in color.

"Ma'aruf-chan…"

"Agunea…" He said, calling the thunder particles in a somewhat distorted tone. His voice were as if been mixed with someone else's.

From his finger, he summoned lightning to aid him.

"Agunea!" Chris yelled, imitating the same move Ma'aruf-chan made.

But Ma'aruf-chan was much faster, and the thunder from Amar Ma'aruf's Agunea strikes Chris three times.

"Go back whence you came!"

Alucard slashed Amar Ma'aruf with his saber, with him being counter-striked by his adversary's Vorpal Vortex. As Alucard got hit, he turned into mist to avoid any other lethal hits. Chris slides, and he dropkicks Amar Ma'aruf. Sesshomaru joins in, while Alucard and Chris backs off. Using Tenseiga, he slashes Inuyasha's descendant ominously, but only to find that his attacks being reflected by Amar's claws.

"Huh?"

Kagome saw something floating on Amar's head, and the green orb sure looks suspicious…

"Hydrant's Star…" He announced, but his attacks were countered by Kagome's arrow. The sacred arrow shot through the invisible green orb, and once it breaks; she heard the screams of pain.

Behind the breaking green orb, Kaname appears again.

"You've defeated him, but all is not yet lost. Count Dracula now has more power than Naraku does. He'll purify this corrupt world with the flames of Chaos!"

"Why don't I 'purify' you with lead instead?!" A-01 shoots his Desert Eagles to Kaname, only to find it was a projection of her. He then turned back to his partner. "You're okay, pal?"

"Yeah… I feel so much better now. But beyond this point only those who have enough strength can confront the Chaotic Realm…"

Sesshomaru took the idea seriously, followed by Inuyasha, Chris, Alucard and A-01.

"Amar-kun, have fun…will you?"

"You bet I will."

The room after the throne room was a dead end, but, upon examining the picture that shows a woman holding hands with herself, only the same woman in the picture is inverted, that's no dead end.

"Here goes…"

Chris warped from the Dead End to Inverted End, the starting point of Chaotic Realm. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Alucard and A-01 followed him after a few seconds.

"Well, this is Chaotic Realm." He said, referring to the washed out color of the area.

They splinted to individuals, later moving on to the other area, particularly where Dracula is hiding now.

Reverse Clock Tower 

Slowly moving around the spike-infested area, A-01 shot every yellow Medusa Heads. It'll be nasty if he got petrified. Then, he jumped down to the safe area where there were only two Final Guards that patrols the area.

After he finished doing business with it, he marched towards the room connecting the clock tower to the Outer Wall.

King Mummy's Lair 

Down at the place, which was previously Olrox's Quarters, Sesshomaru attacked all the Karasuman that infest the area with Tokujin. But it was not a good idea either, because Karasuman is immune to Dark, and Tokujin is a dark-type sword!

Frustrated, he used Tenseiga. This time, it worked like charm. As he moved on to the main room in the lair, he found an Egyptian coffin.

"Hmm…"

Not sooner after that, a mummy appeared! Sesshomaru uses his poison claws, but it doesn't do much effect. As he hit it with Tokujin, gas clouds appeared, and each time the gas nears him, he jumped out of the way, and he kept doing Dragon Wave until it's gone.

From the remains of the mummy, there was the same energy ball that Rin absorbed before. He then absorbed the ball, and then he moved on to the Black Marble Gallery, ignoring the door to the Inverted Coliseum. He slain few Ghost Dancers and Malachi, along with an Azghal.

Inverted Coliseum 

Sesshomaru's choice was the best. It seems that the young Vampire Hunter was having fun excursing the resurrected Minotaur and Werewolf. In addition to that, there's the White Dragon, three Azghals and at the center of the Arena where he, Arcueid, A-01 and the unconscious Amar Ma'aruf was a Doppelganger, with the shape of himself for instance.

"Talk about cloning…"

The fight was easier said than done. It took minutes of whipping, and some of his own tricks on his copy. Finally, he took advantage of making the doppelganger go crazy, by throwing wave of daggers, a dagger's Item Crash.

"Grand Cross!"

With that, all the monsters in the area died. Chris absorbed the energy ball, and he walked or ran out of the Inverted Coliseum.

Necromancy Lab 

Right after the long fight against the Forgotten Self, Alucard makes his way towards the Black Marble Gallery. He had noticed that Inuyasha had just passed by the area, judging the marks from Wind Scar inside the hallway.

Inverted Underground 

Inuyasha kept finding a way he could destroy the demons. As he moved on, he reached the place where he and the others fought a Scylla Wyrm and Scylla itself. As he went down into the room, a Doppelganger of him waits inside. The only difference though, is the color of the copy's clothing. It's blue all over.

"You're making fun of me."

The copy drove his Tetsusaiga into the place where Inuyasha's standing before, but Inuyasha quickly sidestepped the attack, and he counter-striked.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha struck his claws into the copy's body. But then, the doppelganger attacked back.

"Blades of Blood!"

He managed to block the attacks with Tetsusaiga. Later, he performed Wind Scar in a flash. The copy is done for, leaving the good old energy ball, and a diamond ring.

Inuyasha explored the area, but the Catacomb's door was locked shut. He then went back to the Black Marble Gallery.

Black Marble Gallery 

At the place he found the giant clock face, Inuyasha also saw that the others are waiting for him.

"Everybody is here?"

"Yeah. There are five of us."

Suddenly, the clock's hand moves to the number eight. The bell struck 13 times, and the block above their heads moved away.

"Well, shall we?"

_A/N: Okay, that's chapter 8 for today. The areas in the Inverted Castle or Chaotic Realm are still upright, although it feels bit weird. There're 2 more chapters to go, and I'll wait for your reviews. TQ._


	9. Dark Abyss

_CHAPTER 9: DARK ABYSS _

"Well, shall we?"

"It's all up to you."

A-01 used his Shikon jewel shard on his legs, and he jumped all the way up to the previously unknown area. Alucard followed him, with Inuyasha following them, but the others backed away.

"Why are you not following us?"

"I got an even important thing to do. "

"But, we'll see you at the village then."

"Fine."

Chris and Sesshomaru made their way out of the castle. As soon their scent disappeared, Inuyasha trailed the final team. To the top of the abyss, they found an overhead elevator.

Abyss 

As they made their way to secret area, Inuyasha could sense Kaname's scent.

"It's that wind sorceress. I can sense her."

But as A-01 stepped into a hole, the area between the room and the only means out were closed by a metal wall.

He landed inside the area with a thud. A-01 saw Kaname in the dark room, which brightened on every second.

"So you've made it this far."

"Okay, what is your business my pal, Amar Ma'aruf?"

"Dracula chose him as a powerful new body, to make sure he gets stronger. I followed his orders, and in the end, he proved to be unsuitable."

_It looked more like Naraku than Dracula._

"I don't get it."

"His soul still has those feelings and a strong energy that repelled my master from absorbing him. I've made him to fight you, but you still could free him from my hands, even I'm invisible."

"…"

"Shall we get over with this, then?"

A-01 pulled out his Combat Knife, waiting for impending attacks Kaname will throw at him.

"Dance of the Wind." She announced, throwing the same attack that almost made Chris disabled.

However, A01 took cover behind a corner, and he put his Riot Shield to block all attacks. The wind blades bounce off the confederate shield made from fiberglass and Kevlar.

A-01 shoots his Desert Eagles behind the shield, and he tossed the shield away.

Kaname thought that he'll be a minced meat, but her thought made her off guard. The FPEA unit threw his attack on Kaname, with punches and kicks that made the wind sorceress no space to attack.

The final blow made her fall to the ground. Desperate, Kaname used her strongest technique.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

"Whoa!" A-01 was caught in the vortex, and he sticks on the ceiling.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, because I now have a clear runway!"

"What?"

An automatic fire of a CRS-15 carbine could be heard roaring, spitting all 30X5.56.mm NATO rounds.

"This…couldn't…be…happening…"

"Face it; you might as well be good as dead."

A-01 lands on the ground as soft as a cat.

"Hoi!" He yelled. "Can you guys hear me?"

"Sort of." An almost silent reply followed his question.

"Back off, I'm going to blow the door."

The metal block was destroyed, and Inuyasha with Alucard lands in front of him.

"Did I miss anything?" The inu-hanyou asked the FPEA unit.

"Sure. That wind sorceress is dead, for real." A-01 responded to Inuyasha's question.

Alucard looked at a strange-looking door, which the eye on it opened, embracing them in darkness.

_A/N: Yep. The story is almost over, with one chapter remaining, with epilogue included. So read and review. About Arcuied, I'm sorry that I actually spelled her name WRONGLY. Sorry for Tsukihime fans, but I'll correct her name if she shows up again in other of my fanfics; I'll spell her name correctly next time. For now, her name (In this fanfic only) stays Arcueid Brunsteud. TQ. _


	10. Finale Toccata

_ULTIMATE/CHAPTER 10: Finale Toccata _

"Father…"

Inside the shadowy and enigmatic room, Alucard's voice echoed.

"Well met, Alucard, my son. It has been a long time."

"I hope we did not see each other again Father. I couldn't let you leave this castle."

"Ah, you're still befriending mortals, Adrian. You didn't happen to forgot about what they did to Lisa?"

"Think you I will forget such a thing?!" Alucard interjected. "No! But neither do I seek revenge against them."

Dracula laughed. "You are still uttering the same nonsense." He then smirked. "No matter, now is the time to put aside your weak human side, and Adrian, you will join me in remaking this world!" He disappeared beneath the darkness.

"Dracula, in the name of my mother, I will defeat you again!"

A-01 stands up in his battle stance with Inuyasha. Dracula appeared with a monster, attached to his blood soaked cloak.

"Behold my true form and despair!"

Alucard attacked Dracula with his heirloom sword and A-01 stabbed the giant hand that almost slammed him on his back. He shot the hand with a 12- gauge M4 Benelli Shotgun.

"Wind Scar!"

However, Inuyasha's attacks missed Dracula. He evaded it, throwing a giant ball of lightning to the place A-01 stands. He slides out of the way, firing the remaining shells in his shotgun.

"Cover me!"

He reloads the shells into the shotgun, and Inuyasha now have a clear runway for his Wind Scar.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, unleashing his technique.

But then tough it hit the dark lord head on, but he's still standing. The heads on the monsters striked one by one, and then they formed a triangle, firing sharp triangles.

A-01 infused his knife with the jewel shard's power, forming an energy blade like a cross between a Z-Saber and a katana.

"Sonic Z Sword!"

He sliced with 20 strokes on Dracula, and then the energy on the blade dissipates.

"You all are weak!"

**CLICK **

"Super Grenade."

A-01 barraged Dracula with grenades, making him go weak.

"Backlash Wave!"

Alucard kept slashing, and for the final blow, he throws a Grand Cross.

"Ah!"

"Go back whence you came! Trouble the soul of my mother no more!"

"This…this can't be happening!"

"You have been doomed ever since you lost the sense of love."

"Ah…sarcasms…what is use of the shepherds…when the wolves are all gone…"

"…"

"Tell me…what Lisa's last words…were"

"She said 'Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, just do them no harm. For theirs is already a hard lot.'"

"Lisa…forgive me…farewell my son!"

Dracula disappeared, marking another of his defeat.

"It's all over you two. Let's go home."

"Okay."

All that Inuyasha said was a 'keh.'

_A/N: Done at last! I've changed the scene of Alucard's final battle with Dracula in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Up next is the epilogue, so continue reading and review this with other of my fanfics! TQ. _

_S/N: How fast you can defeat Dracula in Symphony? Try fighting him with only a sword or short sword and without other equipments equipped. Record and tell he how fast you are!_

_Also, did you guys happen to run a speed run on the game? The fastest I could do is 5 hours, 32 minutes and 17 seconds._


	11. Epilouge

_EPILOUGE_

"So you all made it."

A-01 looks tired when he arrived at the village. Castlevania had crumbled to bits behind them.

"You guys… are you doing fine?"

"Yep."

"Where's our little mage?"

Miroku pointed at a tree, which Ma'aruf-chan is leaning on. Arcueid is there too, talking to him.

"Hey, we're going home. You're coming, Arcueid?"

"Sure."

Amar Ma'aruf created a portal, and one by one, they went into it.

"You want to stay behind for tea, Al?" Chris asked the dhampir.

"Sure. I would love to."

Taman Rinting 

"So this is where you live."

"Yes, Arcueid-sama. This is my home, and where my heart will always be."

"You're speaking like you're leaving for boarding school."

"Naah, not at all. I just miss my house after all that adventure we have."

Inside his room, he switched on his computer, clicking on a song. It's an Indonesian song that was so popular with the Malaysians.

Tsubasa then went in.

"Amar-sama, you're home."

"Uh…Tsubasa, what is the color of my eyes now?"

She smiled and replied "Blue left and amber right."

He sighed in relief.

"Looks like I could have a much-needed rest now."

Ma'aruf-chan walks to his bed and he lays his back on the soft bed.

"Well it's over, for now."

With that, he dozes off.

_A/N: Yeah, it's finished! Sorry for waiting though. I've done an 11 chapter, and now I could concentrate on my other works. The bad thing is, I have to leave for boarding school, starting next Monday, on 29th of January 2007. So I apologize if I haven't sent any updates for a long time. So see ya all, love ya all. TQ_

_S/N: My boarding school is SMK Teknik Kota Tinggi. _


End file.
